


The More Things Change

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fic, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June introduces Neal to her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> For crack bingo: evil twin

"—of course, we had to let her go when we found out, but what can you do?" said May with a sigh.

June nodded as sympathetically as she could, unwilling to have _that_ conversation again, and was grateful for the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Neal, dear," she called, "won't you come and meet my sister?"

A second later, he was in the parlor doorway, hat in hand, and she could tell from the subtle curve of his lips that he'd taken in the scene and understood exactly how the land lay.

"May, this is Neal Caffrey," said June, feeling better for his presence alone. "Neal, this is my twin sister, May Dryden."

"Pleased to meet you," said Neal, with just the right amount of warmth.

May nodded stiffly. "Mr. Caffrey."

June waved him toward a seat—"Won't you join us for brunch?"—but she was interrupted by a quiet buzzing sound.

Neal pulled his cellphone from his pocket and consulted the screen. "It's Peter. I'm afraid duty calls."

"Duty?" asked May, pricking up her ears.

"Neal works with the FBI," said June. "Be careful out there, dear."

Neal gave her a regretful smile, made his apologies to May and settled his hat on his head as he left.

"Peter is Neal's FBI handler," June explained smoothly, once the door had shut behind him.

May's jaw set. "His handler?"

"Well, yes," said June. "Neal's a con artist, on work release with the FBI."

May rolled her eyes. "A felon, June? Another one? Where on earth do you find them?"

"Actually, I picked Neal up in a thrift store." June did her best to look innocent. "He keeps things interesting, and you have to admit he's an improvement on Bertram."

"He actually has some manners, if that's what you mean, but scratch the surface and they're all the same." May sniffed. "Can't you for once in your life find a decent, respectable boarder? It's getting so I'm frightened to knock on your door—any minute now, I'll find myself stripped to my underthings, dispossessed of my jewelry and held at gunpoint."

"Oh, calm down," said June, pouring her sister another cup of coffee. "That was years ago, and you know it was a misunderstanding. If Ricardo had known you were my sister, he would never have pulled his pistol—"


End file.
